Blood Pirates
The Blood pirates are considered to be one of the most brutal and bloodthirsty crew in history and explains the chosen name. Although the crew is not officially disbanded the activities of them have stilled since about a year. Every member of the crew wears a piece of clothing with their name and the Jolly Roger on it. Crewmembers The crew has a total number of 9 people to current date. In the past more Akumako attended to the official crew of Makai but because their captain, Kuin Dawn, rated it too dangerous if more highly skilled people leave the kingdom, they were send back. Kuin Dawn Bounty: 220,000,000 Position: Captain The Hogosha 'Ira Amon ' Kyouran is a good looking man with black hair and a formal dressing style in his late twenties. In contrary to his respective sin Kyouran has a very serious and controlled character. He is very correct towards the traditions of the Akumako and reacts quite furious if anyone, folk or not, disobeys their rules. Like any first guardian he is the one most devoted and most faithful to the Kuin Dawn. Yet after Dawn’s protest of him accepting her every whim he changed and became more open minded and more supporting instead of just accepting. Due to his rogue nature but yet charming looks and behaviour he carries the epithet Dark Romeo. He is the wielder of the Keiyu-Keiyu no Mi (Gasoline Fruit). Thereby he acts as the pyrotechnician of the crew and builds certain pyrotechnical devices such as explosive or inflammable items.In consideration of his devil fruit his fighting style resembles the movements of a fire dancer. Among many matches are also equipments of a fire artist such as a burning staff or fire-proof clothes. 'Supper Lucy ' Lucy is the living example of her sin: She is proud, arrogant and usually inconvincible, yet she as every reason to be as one of the best cooks and gun(wo)man around the grand line. Her dishes are superb but they actually only coax the palate of Akumakoin gourmets because they mostly contain blood or Makai-native ingredients. The focus on gun fighting is caused by her Devil Fruit: The Kinzo Kinzo no Mi. It provides her with the ability to create weapons in- and outside her body of different range and strength along with the right ammunition. Like any of Chibampu she is of incredible beauty with her long curled dark blue her, glowing green eyes and pale skin. Her clothes fit her proper behaviour with blouse and pin stripped trousers in light colours. Usually she gets furious when someone smutches her clothes. 'Gull Beelza' Like his epithet implies he is a rather corpulent man around the age of forty and the one who favours Lucy’s Dinners the most. His Devil Fruit, the Uddo Uddo no Mi helps him with his tasks as the carpenter of the crew. Most of the ships used by the Akumako are made of the wood he creates with his Devil Fruit. He also built the Chiwolf, a masterpiece of carpentry as he says. Besides his Devil Fruit abilities he is good at fist fighting and fighting with his working materials such as a hammer. Unlike his other crew members he is rather outgoing and humorous person. He has short tousled brown hair hidden underneath a feather hat and his clothes resemble those worn in the orient. 'Mammo Avaria' Money is the centre of her life. She acts as the treasurer of the crew with wealth is quite enormous due to the plundering of Marine bases and Morgania. According to her sin she is greedy and possessive. Although she is very hesitant and belligerent whenever the crew asks for money she herself has a rather extravagant lifestyle with gilded furniture and expensive clothes. She wears very heavy yet delicate jewellery often also in her hair that is always skilfully braided giving her the look of a geisha. In addition to that her favoured clothes are short Japanese robes and sandals. Unlike the other crewmembers she hasn’t got Devil Fruit abilities and often ends up being the one to drag everyone out of the sea again. She has a long-ranged fighting by using bows, arrows and strings. Before a battle one finds her preparing deadly traps for her enemies. 'Levy Invia' Her epithet comes from her usual behaviour towards foreigners and her strategy in battle because she is the biggest defence the Blood Pirates can provide. The Devil Fruit abilities of the Tate Tate no Mi includes the shielding of things and people surround her. Yet every time she sees something she likes (envies) very much she turns aggressive nearly psychotic and often ends up tearing the hair from their head. But most of the time she is like a giggling fangirl: hyper yet shy with short black her and glasses. Furthermore she is the youngest member of the crew and has yet one of the most important position as defence line and navigator. Furthermore she holds all knowledge the crew gathered throughout their adventures. This includes common and background information about current marines, pirates and the Government. 'Belph Diace' A rather laid back and sloppy person when off duty, yet a very devoted and capable doctor.Her appearance was usually messy with to wide dirty cloth hanging only half way on her body. She was very protective and trusting towards her nakama and probably died as she tried to stop one of Dawn’s outbreaks that destroyed the whole island. After that Dawn took her position as a ship doctor and created a memorial for her. Her medical skill were increased by her Devil Fruit, the Nemu Nemu no Mi that help to narcotize patients and enemies alike. 'Asmodé Luxia ' Sometimes Aiyoku even extended her hedonism over the already wide borders of her sin. She has very open mind towards new ideas be it in fighting style or bed. It is easy for her to cue man or woman into bed with her stunning beauty given by her pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair and her stylish but skimpy or offensive outfits. The other crewmembers are often annoyed with her promiscuous and consuming behaviour but usually aren’t offended by it because her power and skill allows her certain kinds of exaggeration. Yet uncaring of her “lack of manners” she is loyal and trustworthy towards her friends and country. Her voice is just incredible and her Devil Fruit, the Rose Fruit, empowers her with the ability to play more than one instrument at the same time. A whip also belongs to her weapons and in addition to the former mentioned profit of her Devil Fruit, the ranks also allow her to choke or bond her enemy. Others Darwin Epithet: Koneko Bounty: 35,000,000 Position: Pet, Nakama Darwin already travelled with Dawn long before she founded her own crew. He was found by her in a jungle as she was on a training trip with Mihawk. The young black panther was fatally wounded and would have been better of dead yet Dawn refused to give up and even managed to heal the poor thing. Out of precious gratitude they stayed together and shortly after that Darwin accidentally ate the Kaiku Kaiku no Mi. After that he was able to become a human and even could change into other animals. He is skilled in martial arts and knows the benefits of his human form. Often he does not fully transform into a human but changes into a hybrid form to talk. Chiwolf The reliable ship of the Blood Pirates is the futuristic ship crafted by Gull Beelza and named Chiwolf. Like the name implies the figurehead is a scary wolf head with a wide open mouth and sharp teeth that can even be used as harpoons, the body of the it is melting into the bow and the claw are stretched out like trying to attack something and can be used as oversized grapnels. The upper deck is a big training court, a relaxing platform and the rudder. Under deck is the crew lounge a nicely decorated area that looks like meadow draw with a waterful that can hold normal water or blood. Close to that is the big kitchen were massive amounts of food can be stored and prepaired. Four stairs lead even deeper inside the ship where the enormous and customized rooms of the crewmembers with separate bathrooms are under this are onsen with a sauna, Dawn’s isolated and reinforced laboratories and a big modern Sick Bay. Other parts are the high and armed Crow’s Nest, the weapon chamber with a high variety of weapons and the enterable refrigerator. Besides this equipment the ship is enforced with manual engines that react to the Devil Fruits of the crew: A blood, gas or wood engine. Because the ship crafted with wood taken from the Uddo Uddo no Mi it can adjust perfectly to the situation. It can even dive and fly. The numerous canons aboard have a wide range and can be loaded with all differents of ammo, so that the Chiwolf can sink another ship with ease. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew